


ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?

by unchartedsea



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unchartedsea/pseuds/unchartedsea
Summary: A few snapshots of Kelly and Yorkie's 'heaven'. Based on s3 e4, San Junipero.





	ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this episode twice today, I have to catch a flight soon, and I have no regrets.

“You ever think about that?” Kelly asks, wiggling her toes so the sand runs between them. She has such nice legs, and today her toes are painted Pac-man yellow. “Like, what does it really mean to be in the cloud? Death is this age-old question of—of humanity, so how can somebody with a computer just solve that?”

The gulls are crying. The waves are crashing. The sand is warm and soft and gritty. Yorkie stretches her legs out towards the sea as well, reveling in how limber they are. “I don’t know.”

Kelly shrugs. “I guess I wouldn’t understand the science anyway. Never got the hang of cell phones.”

The wind brushes a strand of Yorkie’s hair into her face. She tucks it behind her ear. “Does it matter? I mean, I spent 44 years just thinking all the time, and it never got me anywhere.”

Kelly leans her head on Yorkie, the curls tickling her shoulder. Her cheek is so soft. “Yeah,” she says softly. “You’re right about that.”

 

* * *

 

He’s playing Top Speed at the arcade again, and the way his eyes light up when he sees Yorkie is both flattering and uncomfortable. She doesn’t like men much, usually, but he has a harmless air. Like a terrier, she thinks, and she can picture Kelly smiling at the irony.

He waves her over. “Want to give it a try?”

“Sure,” she says, then quickly adds, “but I’ll have to leave when my wife gets here.”

“Oh.” His face falls for a moment, but then he offers a timid smile. “That’s okay. No fun without someone to beat.”

“I was thinking Bubble Bobble, actually. I want to see that two-player ending.”

He beams. “You got it.”

Kelly shows up at level 46, fondly rolls her eyes, and says, “I’m heading to the dance floor, babe.” She kisses Yorkie on the cheek, and Bubby nearly careens into a fireball.

They end up losing at level 81. He pushes his glasses up and grins. “Well, it was a worthy attempt.”

“Yeah. Hey. Want to, uh, have milkshakes next week? I haven’t made any friends here yet.” Yorkie crosses her arms self-consciously. “If you’re not busy.”

“N-no! Not busy. I like milkshakes. I’m Carl, by the way.”

“Hi, Carl.” She sticks out a hand and he shakes it. “I’m Yorkie.”

“Like…woof woof?”

“Yeah,” she replies, suddenly distracted. Kelly is shimmying her way over, the neon purple and pink lights reflecting off the beading on her silver jacket. There’s laughter in her eyes, a kiss waiting on her mouth, and Yorkie lets herself be tugged onto the dance floor, hand in hand.

Over her shoulder, she hears Carl call out, “So I’ll, uh, see you then!”

 

* * *

 

The last rays of sunset are fading over the horizon. She’s making two chicken salad sandwiches for dinner when someone blasts a car horn outside the house. Yorkie pokes her head out the front door.

“Sparklers!” Kelly hops out of the Jeep, waving around a bunch of sticks. “They’re selling sparklers!”

“For what?”

“Looks like it’s almost the 4th. You hardly notice time in a place like this, huh?”

To think two months have flown by so quickly. “Yeah,” Yorkie says, feeling tremendously light inside.

“So? Come on! Let’s light these babies up!”

“Uh, hold on. We have matches somewhere here.” She darts back inside to rummage through the kitchen drawers.

Kelly smacks her palm against the side of the house. “Hurry! Hurry!”

“Got it!” Yorkie holds it up triumphantly, flushed. Kelly whoops. Then she grabs Yorkie’s hand and leads her down to the shore, only letting go to pull one stick out of the pile with a flourish.

“Light me up, honey.”

Yorkie’s hands are trembling from excitement, but she manages to light the match on the second try. The small flame springs forth orange-yellow, flickering in the night wind. As soon as it touches the charcoal, the sparks burst forth, golden streaks cascading down.

Kelly screams in delight, turning in a circle. “Look at that!”

Yorkie watches the light dance in Kelly’s eyes, smiling giddily. She couldn’t look away if she tried.

 

* * *

 

Carl gets a chocolate malt, which immediately earns him points in her favor. He’s 67, a divorced father and retired engineer. “I missed so much, you know? These were the best days. No worries, no responsibilities, just arcade games and burgers.”

“I know what you mean.” Yorkie dips her fry into ketchup. “But you’re just a visitor, right?”

“Yeah. I’ve got kids to see. I’ve been forgetting things, and Jared thinks Alzheimer’s is a hop, skip and a jump away, so they signed me up for this as a Christmas present.”

“That’s a pretty nice present.”

“It’s been fun. But I don’t think I’d stay. I mean, maybe if I signed up with my wife like you did, I’d do it.” He runs a hand through his hair, doing his nervous chuckle. “If I was still married.”

“Actually, I met Kelly here. On my first night.”

“What?” He raises his eyebrows. “When was that?”

“Same night I met you.”

“Huh.” He chews a fry meditatively. “You move fast.”

“It sorta just…happened.” She shrugs.

“But you’re happy, right? And in the perfect world. Lucky ducks, you two.”

She sips her milkshake to hide her grin.

 

* * *

 

Kelly smells like rose shampoo and minty mouthwash and a bit like salt, which comes with having a big house by the sea. A sliver of a crescent hangs in the window of the bed. They’re leaning on their sides, facing each other under the sheets, hands interlocked.

Yorkie traces a finger up Kelly’s wrist, then back down again. “I wish I could tell Greg, you know? How happy I am.”

“Me too. Sometimes I wish…” She trails off, glancing at the end table where the framed photo of Alison sits. Yorkie squeezes her hand. “Well. Anyway. I know they’d like you.”  
  
“Me?” Yorkie frowns in disbelief. “I don’t think Richard would like me much.”

“Oh, he was never the jealous type. Not that I gave him much to be jealous of.” Kelly winks. “Might have been a nice change.”

Yorkie scrunches up some of the blankets in her free hand. “I – I don’t know about that. I’d be pretty jealous in his shoes.”

“You would, would you?” Kelly’s teasing her, of course, with her sultry eyes, sliding closer. But she’s nice, so nice, which means she lifts their intertwined hands and kisses Yorkie’s knuckles. “Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried. I just—I wouldn’t like it. In theory.”

“Then don’t take it too seriously. Weren’t you the one who said to stop thinking about everything?”

“You’re right,” she replies, chastened. “I think—maybe I am jealous of Richard sometimes. But that’s stupid.”

“A little bit,” Kelly replies, “but I get it. Love isn’t a competition, though.”

“I know. I just…” Yorkie can feel her voice getting smaller until it comes out as a half-whisper. “I wonder if you could ever love me that way.”

“Yorkie. It’s—it’s not the same way, but trust me, I do.” Kelly’s eyes brim with emotion as she cups Yorkie’s cheek in her hand, drawing her close. “When I fall in love, I’m all in, baby. Over the moon.”

The waves are crashing. The sheets are soft. She can feel every part of her body, tired but in a loose-limbed, pleasant way. Yorkie leans closer to kiss her wife, whose eyes are brighter than every star coded into the sky, and whispers, “Me too. Over the moon.”


End file.
